Hardware Labs
Hardware Labs is the research and development wing aboard Talos I in Prey (2017). Overview Hardware Labs is the source of all new technological advancements, weaponry and gadgets on Talos I. At some point Morgan Yu worked here and had a hand in creating many of the devices. Enemies: * Mimics * Corrupted Operators * Phantoms Weapons: * GLOO Cannon * Huntress Boltcaster * EMP Charge * Recycler Charge * Silenced Pistol * Wrench (2017) Places of Interest * Atrium * Ballistics Lab * Beams & Waves Lab * Demonstration Stage * Director Thorstein's Office * Dr. Calvino's Workshop * Foyer * Machine Shop Quests Main Quests * Through the Glass Darkly Side Quests * Breach Access * The Blackbox Project TranScribes * Bring a GLOO Gun * Don't Panic Emails Atrium Lvl 2 Thaddeus York's Workstation * Did you lose this? * Eyes and Ears * You're in Charge Small Scale Testing * "Gloo" Test Results * If you need supplies * You Win Ballistics Lab * Recycler Charge Fab Plan * Unknown Material Beams & Waves Lab The Blackbox Project * Blackbox Memorandum * Blackbox Shipment * RE: Canceled Forever * RE: FW: Thief * RE:Workplace Grievance Dr. Calvino's Workshop * Looking Glass Technical Specs * RE: Custom Travel Mug * RE: Scale Modification Request Director Thorstein's Office * My New Reployer * Part Requisition Foyer * Demo Delay * You're my only Hope Machine Shop Mary Malinaro's Workstation * Assassin League? * Warning! Radiation Clive Lawrence's Workstation * Missing Operator Parts * RE: Fabricator Malfunction * The Huntress is ready! Franklin Goode's Workstation * Psychotronic Satellite * RE: Bolt Effectiveness Notes * Ballistics Safe * Beyond the Stars, an Unofficial TranStar History * Clive Was Here * Cooking with Cauliflower * Engineering Control Systems * Engineering Workbook * Gloo Gun Viscosity * Hands-On Electronics * In Memoriam: Right Hallux * International Art: Talos Edition * Maintenance Log * Memorize and Destroy * Mr. Glooey McGlooface * Terraforming Mars * The Starbender Cycle: Book 1: The Darkstar Anomaly * The Starbender Cycle: Book 2: My Enemy's Enemy's Enemy * Thorstein's Safe Code Clue * The Space Elevator * Too Far, Too Fast II * TranStar Uniform Guide Crew * Aime Schmidt - HEP Tech * Blaine Cooly - Security * Clive Lawrence - Mechanical Engineer * Conrad Birchman - Model Programmer * Franklin Goode - Test Coordinator * Gregory Kepner - Weapons Developer * Hope Ellis - Data Management * Jenny King - Research Assistant * Jorgen Thorstein - Director of Hardware Labs * Josh Dalton - Kinetic Design * Karisma Chouhan - General Physics * Kimberly Bomo - Bio-interactive Design * Lane Carpenter - Industrial Design * Laura McAvoy - General Physics * Lily Morris - High Energy Tech * Lorenzo Calvino - Looking Glass Specialist * Mary Malinaro - Fabrication * Miyu Okabe - Looking Glass Tech * Neil Warnes - Ergonomic Design * Nickie Tannar - Machinist * Peter Coleman - Semi-Biotics * Randall Wood - Machinist * Salman Kapoor - Mathematician * Sean Larsen - Security * Thaddeus York - Exotic Materials * Titus Kromwell - Micro Tech Missing Personnel A total of 15 missing TranStar personnel can be found here: * Aime Schmidt * Clive Lawrence (Phantom) * Conrad Birchman * Franklin Goode * Gregory Kepner * Hope Ellis * Jorgen Thorstein (Phantom) * Lane Carpenter (Phantom) * Miyu Okabe * Nickie Tannar * Peter Coleman * Randall Wood * Sean Larsen * Thaddeus York * Titus Kromwell Gallery 02 12 - Prey HardwareLabsTerminal Dec16.jpg 02 12 - Prey HardwareLabs1 Dec16.jpg Category:Prey (2017) Locations Category:Hardware Labs